The present invention relates to mail processing techniques, and more particularly, but not exclusively, relates to sorting internal mail in a reusable envelope.
In large companies and organizations, documents and things are often sent from one individual or department to another via an inter-departmental mail system. Commonly, this type of system utilizes a reusable envelope that includes multiple address blocks. During each reuse, the newly entered addressee information is inspected to properly sort and route the mail piece. Sometimes sorting and routing is performed manually. In other instances, sorting and routing is performed with equipment using external mail processing techniques. Unfortunately, these external processing techniques generally fail to recognize the unique needs of internal mail systems, and may actually tend to increase the opportunities for error.
Thus, there is a demand for advancements in mail processing technology to address such limits and/or fulfill other mail processing needs.